


Buttling to the End

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Butlers, Crack, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas as a Jeeves-type very correct, loyal and refined butler, serving the rakish bachelor Francis. Serving him in all ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttling to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007? 2008? DV Requestathon

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Oh, God, what a prig you are, Thomas." Frank Dray lay sprawled sideways across his bed, rumpling the already stained navy blue silk duvet.

"Yes, sir," Thomas said stoically, as he picked up Frank's mud-stained boots, a faint frown line appearing as he noticed the cuts in the leather where Frank had been worried by dogs. "I take it that you will not be requiring breakfast as yet, milord?"

"You take it right. Damme, I've just got in." Frank groaned. "How was I to know the lady's husband bred harriers? Dirty great brutes, should have been in stables, not sleeping outside m'lady's boudoir."

"Indeed, sir." There was the faintest hint of disapproval in Thomas's tone, which roused Frank to lift his head and his eyelids.

"Don't be cross with me, Thomas. I'm in no mood for it. I'd courted the lady for weeks! Hothouse roses, imported wines, even a perfectly good paste imitation of mamma's favorite diamond bracelet! And did I even get to 'dip my wick'?"

Thomas winced at the vulgarism.

"I DID NOT!" Frank roared and then clutched his head, falling back into the covers, whimpering. "Pity me, Thomas. I'm so miserable and utterly, utterly forsaken!" He flung his arms out, weeping.

Thomas sighed. "Yes, milord. If milord will allow me to divest him of his garments, I do believe that will make him more comfortable."

"Oh, all right, what does it matter. Go ahead, I know I'm a nuisance..." Frank sniffed as Thomas manhandled him into a sitting position and deftly stripped him, pulled the sheets back and laid him between them. "Can I at least have a hottie for my feet?"

"Yes, milord." Thomas padded off and returned a few minutes later. Frank had his eyes shut because the room had a disconcerting tendency to _pulse_ but he heard Thomas's soft footfalls. The sheets were drawn back and a fleece-covered hot water bottle placed at his feet. "Will that be all, milord?"

Frank opened his eyes. "You're very cruel, Thomas."

Thomas's lips twitched. But he didn't smile. "Yes, milord." Thomas stood naked and erect, cock gleaming with something that smelled like oranges. "Shall I leave you to your rest, milord?"

Frank grunted and rolled over onto his belly. "You don't care how I suffer."

"On the contrary, milord, it greatly distresses me to see you in the least discomfort. Where is the pain?" Thomas's hands, smooth and warm, slid along Frank's backside. "As ever, I am at your service."

A long sigh escaped Frank's lips as he spread his legs. "I'm sorry about the Countess, Thomas. I only wanted to make you jealous."

The bed dipped, and Thomas bit lightly at the back of Frank's shoulder. "And you did, milord, terribly."

"You lie very badly, Thomas. You knew perfectly well you had no cause for worry."

Frank felt the puff of air against his skin that was one of Thomas's silent laughs. "Indeed, milord." And then he felt Thomas's cock push into him. Frank moaned and shoved back, forgetting about everything except having his man serve him. Lying was the only thing Thomas did badly.

Thomas was very quiet out of deference for Frank's sensitive head, but he did let out a loud groan at the end, and then a soft sigh as he pulled out.

Frank sighed and squeezed his sore arse against the stickiness trying to escape. He'd already soaked the sheets beneath him, but Thomas was very clever about getting stains out. "Sorry I've been ignoring you, Thomas. You may have the boots for your collection, if you like."

"Thank you, milord." Thomas kissed the back of Frank's neck, and then lay down beside him, pulling Frank into his arms. "At what hour do you wish your bath to be drawn, milord?"

Frank's answer was a soft snore.


End file.
